Shelter and housing
See: Renters rights, Hotlines, and Drop in Centers Shelters Call 211 to be put on the waitlist for a 90 bed in a shelter. On especially rainy or cold nights extra beds open at emergency shelters. Homeless Outreach Teams SF HOT * If you need help navigating homeless services in San Francisco you can give them a call to see if they can help. * 415-355-7401 * Location (drop-ins are discouraged): 50 Ivy Street, SF, CA 94102 and 2712 Mission Street, SF, CA 94110 Berkeley HOTT/The Hub * If you need help navigating homeless resources in Berkeley or Albany call the Hub. They coordinate with Berkeley HOTT and Berkeley Food and Housing Project * The Hub: (866) 960-2132 * Address for the Hub: 1901 Fairview Street Berkeley, CA 94703 * https://www.cityofberkeley.info/Council_4/Elected_Officials_and_Collections/Homelessness.aspx Housing Co-ops Do shared meals, chore spreadsheets, bylaw updating, and weekly house meetings sound like your jam? Check out the Bay Area co-op scene. * http://www.bayareaca.org/housing Finding sublets and rooms Most folks post ads for roommates, sublets, and in-law suites in Facebook groups or on Craigslist. It's less common for sublets to require a credit or background check. Craigslist * https://sfbay.craigslist.org/ Facebook Groups QTPOC Housing Bay Area California * https://www.facebook.com/groups/497049597048928/ Trans* and Intersex Housing: SF Bay Area * https://www.facebook.com/groups/BayAreaTransHousing/ Bay Area Housing for People of Color (BAHPOC) * https://www.facebook.com/groups/BayAreHousingRoommatePOC/ Bay Area Housing * https://www.facebook.com/groups/948845475189394/ San Francisco, SF - Housing, Apartments, Rooms, Sublets, Roommates * https://www.facebook.com/groups/sfhousing/ SF Bay Area Rentals and Sublets * https://www.facebook.com/groups/258201974518805/ Affordable Housing for Ok People: Bay Area * https://www.facebook.com/groups/945920215452910/ Gay Area Queer Housing S.F. Bay Area * https://www.facebook.com/groups/575006355917172/ Housing search tools Padmapper * Search apartments and homes to rent. * https://www.padmapper.com/ Walkscore * Rates how walkable a location is. * https://www.walkscore.com/ Craigslist * https://sfbay.craigslist.org/ Student housing Berkeley Student Cooperative * Both co-op rooms and apartments are available for full time students in the Bay Area. * https://www.bsc.coop/ Cal Rentals * Check out these tips for Cal students * https://housing.berkeley.edu/calrentals/ SROs Single Room Occupancy Hotels rent small rooms with shared restrooms and no cooking facilities. Most are poorly maintained, and have chronic habitability concerns. Berkeley Evan's Manor * 2316 Haste St, Berkeley, CA 94704 * Phone: (510) 549-2094 * evansmanor@yahoo.com * https://localwiki.org/berkeley/evans_manor Low-Income Housing Waitlists These are all long-term housing options for housing and most have long waitlists lasting 1+ years. Some have email lists that will let you know when the waitlist open. Others you'll have to check their website often for updates. Most of these aren't particularly affordable ($900-$1500 for single room). Spots that are based on income (usually 30%-50%), tend to be more competitive or have more eligibility requirements. Some require that you have a Section 8 housing voucher. Episcopal Community Services (ECS) * Creates low-income and affordable housing packets, updated each month for the Bay Area (email Julius Crane to get onto their monthly email list) * http://ecs-sf.org/programs/housing.html Openhouse * Creates low-income and affordable housing packets for SF, updated each month * https://www.openhouse-sf.org/resources/housing-resources Below Market Rate Units (SF Mayor’s Office) * Units that are being rented out for below the market rate, avg. of 2-3 units open per month, ~$900 – 1300 for a studio/1BR in SF, done by lottery * https://housing.sfgov.org/listings East Bay Asian Local Development Corporation (EBALDC) * Low-income and affordable housing in the East Bay, some at 30% income, waitlist generally opens once per year * http://ebaldc.org/how-to-apply/ Satellite Affordable Housing Associates (SAHA) * Low-income and affordable housing, mostly in East Bay, ~1-2 units open per month * http://www.sahahomes.org/apply MidPen Housing * Low-income and affordable housing in Bay Area, has not had open waitlists for a while * http://property.midpen-housing.org/LeasingNow Tenderloin Neighborhood Development Corporation (TNDC) * Low-income and affordable housing in SF, will rarely have openings, sometimes they are listed through the Below Market Rate units through the Mayor’s Office * http://www.tndc.org/find-a-home/rental-opportunities/ Chinatown Community Development Center (CCDC) * Low-income and affordable housing in SF, two waitlists indefinitely open as of August 2019 * http://www.chinatowncdc.org/our-housing/apply-for-housing Alameda County Housing Choices * Search engine for low-income and affordable housing opportunities in Alameda County * http://achousingchoices.org/ One Home Bay Area * Search engine for low-income and affordable housing in the Bay Area, few (if any at all) listings for SFCA * https://www.onehomebayarea.org/ Eden Housing * Low-income and affordable housing in the Bay Area, mostly senior/disabled housing * https://www.edenhousing.org/now-leasing BRIDGE Housing * Low-income and affordable housing in the Bay Area, mostly senior/disabled/family housing * http://bridgehousing.com/properties/rental-opportunities Mercy Housing * Low-income and affordable housing in the Bay Area, mostly senior/disabled/family housing * https://www.mercyhousing.org/california-properties Resources for Community Development (RCD) * Low-income and affordable housing in the Bay Area, mostly senior/disabled/family housing * https://rcdhousing.org/housing-development/property-search/ Section 8 Section 8 provides vouchers that can be applied to rental assistance or the purchase of a home. These are managed by the goverment Housing Authorities of cities and counties. Most Section 8 voucher adjust your rent to 30% of your income. Know that many voucher waitlists are rarely open, long, and the majority of people who apply for vouchers do not get one. Section 8 Waitlists (after you get a voucher) * List of all the section 8 opportunities in CA, 30% income, federally funded housing * https://affordablehousingonline.com/open-section-8-waiting-lists/California San Francisco Housing Authority * Section 8 waitlist in SF, waitlist rarely open and only for a brief period. * http://sfha.org/Pages/wl.aspx Contra Costa Housing Authority * Section 8 waitlist for project-based vouchers, paper application at the bottom of the main page * http://www.contracostahousing.org/ Berkeley Housing Authority * Section 8 waitlist in Berkeley, waitlist rarely open and only for a brief period. * https://www.cityofberkeley.info/BHA/Home/Section_8_Wait_List.aspx Oakland Housing Authority * Section 8 waitlist in Oakland, waitlist rarely open and only for a brief period. * http://www.oakha.org/Residents/Housing%20choice-voucher-residents/Pages/default.aspx